Dos Almas Blancas
by Sontemuka
Summary: One-Shoot de Byakuya X Rukia. ¿Es capaz el Capitán de mantener su disciplina con sí mismo? Todo sucede en una tarde, mientras Rukia descansa y se recupera en la casa de su Nii-sama. ¡Edad Recomendada más de 16!


**DOS ALMAS BLANCAS**

Enjoy It!

_**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes son obtenidos de la ficción y cualquier coincidencia en la vida real es mera casualidad. Contiene Lemmon así que menores y personas sensibles que no le interesen leer abstenerse. ¡Con aviso no hay engaño!

_**Nota:**_ Please... Dejen Reviews!

******************************************************************************************************************

Era de tarde en la Sociedad de Almas. Como de costumbre, no había nadie en las calles.

Los rayos del sol ya oculto en el horizonte se filtraban por la ventana de la noble casa Kuchiki.

Ella había despertado y, aún con los ojos semiabiertos miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse con el almohadón donde apenas unos minutos estaba sentado su hermano. Rukia extendió su mano y tocó el asiento para comprobar que aún estaba caliente, no era la primera vez que ella hacia esto, por lo que claramente se deducía que Byakuya, estaba pendiente del estado de su hermana, permaneciendo días a su lado.

_Nii-sama… ¿Qué es lo que finalmente siento por ti? Es más que un amor de hermanos. Soy conciente de que eres mi hermano, y también se que no seré correspondida, pero aún asi…_

Los pensamientos de Rukia se detuvieron al instante. El protagonista de su historia, Kuchiki Byakuya, decidió entrar; luego de haberse retirado para atender una reunión importante perteneciente al Gotei 13.

_Ya está despierta… espero no haberla despertado cuando entré._

- Nii-sama! Tú… tú estuviste todo este tiempo…  
- Debes recuperarte, sigue durmiendo.

Rukia, quien sabía que no daba frutos el discutir con su Nii-sama, cerró los ojos y se quedó apaciblemente dormida, ya que las constantes luchas le pasaron la cuenta. Sabía que estaba segura y protegida allí, en el cálido abrazo imaginario de él.

_No puedo hacerle esto, Byakuya; por tu Senbonzakura deja de pensar en ella! _

Los pensamientos de él circulaban por su mente, ese cuerpo que parecía tan tieso, fuerte y disciplinario; estaba ahora comportándose como un rebelde en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Aún así, era incapaz de controlarse. El Capitán observó atentamente como dormía su hermana. Ella era sumamente vulnerable mientras dormía, se veía tan tierna, y tan delicada…

Poco a poco, Rukia encontró en un trance a su hombre de ensueños, a su amor prohibido… simplemente encima de ella.

Nii-sama!!! ¿Que está haciendo? – Exclamó una Rukia asustada. Ella había despertado gracias a las caricias expertas de él.

Respondiendo a mis sentimientos. – Dijo Byakuya seguro de lo que hacía.

Basta Nii-sama!!! Esto es…

Byakuya calló a su hermana con un beso sediento, el cual duró minutos. Para cuando él separó sus labios de los de ella, Rukia se encontraba agitada a más no poder, anonadada por el súbito beso, el cual parecía tan lejano en sus sueños.

Ella instintivamente, le respondió con otro beso y él; lo aceptó, comprendiendo que el amor emanado de ambos era correspondido. Rukia tendría un dueño y Byakuya tendría… una nueva dueña.

A estas alturas, ya no eran los rayos del sol los que se pillaban por la ventana, sino el resplandor de la luna. Había poca iluminación en la habitación y mejor así, porque no tenían intención de ser descubiertos, aunque todos tenían prohibido el acceso a la casa Kuchiki, exceptuando si Byakuya le brinda el permiso debido.

Con esa tranquilizadora confianza, su Nii-sama no dejaba de besarla; esta vez iba más allá de su rostro, sino que luego de seguir por la quijada y detrás de la oreja; extendió sus besos por el cuello de Rukia; dejando un rastro de saliva tras él. Pronto, se encontraba en una pequeña y casi imperceptible distracción de desabrochar la camisa de la chica. Ella dio un respingo acelerado cuando entendió lo que él buscaba encontrar.

Byakuya-sama… por favor no sigas, no estoy segura de hacerlo en esta noche…

_Rukia, mi niña, aún te falta mucho por aprender en esta noche;__ espera un poco más y cambiarás de parecer._

Kuchiki Byakuya hizo caso omiso a su pedido y siguió con su tarea a oscuras. Por fin, encontró los senos de la chica y aprovechó la oportunidad. Con una mano masajeó uno, y su boca se encargó del otro.

La chica soltó un gemido, comparable a un quejido enviado para su hermano con la intención de pedirle de nuevo que se detenga.

Rukia… ¿acaso no es esto lo que queremos? – dijo su Nii-sama, deteniendo sus frías manos.

Creo que si, pero somos hermanos y… - respondió Rukia, sin saber más argumento que el emitido.

Si es por eso, nadie se tiene porqué enterar. Y no somos hermanos de sangre.

Es que me cuesta creer que… tú… ¿Esto no es una humillación para nuestra… para la noble familia Kuchiki?

No puedo esperar más, Rukia. Tantos años entregándole suma importancia a la nobleza y el reprimir mis sentimientos a tal punto, casi acaban por enloquecerme. – Byakuya había explotado.

Pero, Nii-s…

Byakuya se vió con la obligación de callar nuevamente a su hermana con otro beso. Él contempló como Rukia se entregaba completamente a él.

No hables más; Rukia. Sólo tranquilízate y deja que te muestre un mundo nuevo de placer.

Dicho esto, continuó con la tarea anterior; ocupándose de los pechos de la chica. Cuando comprobó al tacto que sus pezones ya estaban lo suficientemente erguidos, decidió dejarlos por el momento y pasar a la zona baja de la mujer, en donde se encontraba su parte más íntima. Byakuya se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda inferior. Dejando sólo la ropa interior que cubría su cadera. En este momento, a Byakuya se le presentó la oportunidad de sacarse su camisa, con el objetivo de que su torso estuviera más cómodo. Esto dio tiempo a que Rukia abriera los ojos y viera el torso pálido y bien trabajado de su Nii-sama, cosa que la incentivó aún más.

_Tengo que parar a Nii-sama... sólo él me hace sentir esto, pero tengo que saber de lo que soy capaz de darle. Le daré el lujo de no ser sólo el quien se exprese libremente…_

Una Rukia diferente había nacido, una que no conocía hasta este momento.

Nii-sama, por favor, ahora quisiera…

La chica se vió obligada a frenar sus palabras ya que mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, él ya se encargaba de quitarle su última vestimenta y de introducir no uno, sino dos de sus largos dedos en su vagina.

En esto, la chica gimió y esta vez, era un grito notable de placer. Esto animó más a Byakuya, quien estaba complacido por los gestos que hacía despertar en ella.

Una vez Byakuya-sama sintió que la chica ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, le suplicó el permiso.

Rukia, ¿me permites el honor de ser yo quien te quite tu virgnidad?

Gomenasai, Nii-sama. No… aún no – respondió Rukia, quien estaba esperando este momento. Sabía que su Nii-sama iría tomar ese gesto de caballerosidad.

Byakuya se decepcionó por un momento. Sabía que si le preguntaba, era para darle la opción a ella de negarse, pero… después de todos los placeres que le había entregado, era difícil.

Está bien. – Dijo Byakuya-sama, recostándose a su lado y, en silencio; juntando fuerzas para calmar su excitación ya notoria en sus pantalones.

Baka… - se oyó decir a Rukia, quien ya estaba encima de su hermano.

Esto… ¡¿Rukia?!

Ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora es mi turno

Rukia no tuvo la necesidad de callarlo, como él había echo anteriormente con ella. Aún así, fue él quien se inclinó hacia ella y rodeándola con sus pálidos brazos por la cintura y espalda la besó otra vez, proporcionándole a Rukia la seguridad para continuar.

La chica comenzó a acariciar cada músculo de él, especialmente los ubicados en su abdomen. Cuando se cansó de ellos, hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de Byakuya. Tocar ese pelo negro y algo húmedo por el sudor, era fulminante para Rukia. Él solo observaba las curvas blancas de ella, gracias a la breve iluminación de la luna y sentía como una oleada de placer bajaba y subía constantemente en su cuerpo, especialmente cuando Rukia se apoyó en su torso y cerró sus piernas en la cadera de él.

En ese preciso instante, Byakuya comprendió las silenciosas súplicas de la chica y, por que no; las súplicas de él. Sin más que perder, Rukia logró deshacerse de esa holgada prenda inferior que portaban por lo general los Shinigamis, dejando a su Nii-sama en ropa interior. Rukia sabía que él la estaba esperando a ella, porque la erección del miembro de su Nii-sama era evidente desde ya hacía tiempo.

Byakuya-sama experimentó una segunda oleada de calor cuando Rukia introdujo una mano en el boxer del Shinigami. Éste, no soportó más la presión que en conjunto ejercían sobre su sexo el boxer y las suaves pero firmes manos de terciopelo de ella.

Rukia observaba esta vez desde abajo, ya que instintivamente su Nii-sama ya se encontraba encima de ella. Él no pudo dejar su personalidad de lado.

Rukia, ¿Estás completamente segura? – preguntó un Byakuya aparentemente apacible. No quería que ella se arrepintiese.

Sí – Respondió ella, rogando que le quitara su desesperado sufrimiento de una bendita vez.

Y estos fueron los últimos diálogos coherentes de la noche, de la cual sólo la luna y infinita oscuridad eran testigos.

Su Nii-sama no formuló más palabras y ella comprendió que el momento había llegado.

_Confío en Nii-sama. Él es incapaz de hacerme daño y aunque no lo demuestre; siempre quizo…_

Sin lugar a dudas, Rukia estaba en lo cierto y su hermano estaba a punto de penetrarla. Byakuya forzó a toda su hombría a entrar despacio. Después de todo, ella era virgen y le podía hacer daño si introducía su sexo abruptamente.

Una gran erupción de colores invisibles y sentimientos relucieron en el vientre de Rukia. Su Nii-sama ya se deshizo cuidadosamente de su virginidad y en ese momento estaba empujándola, logrando que su miembro se introdujese hasta el fondo.

Él continuó con sus embestidas, las cuales cada vez se propinaban con más violencia y rapidez. Las estrechas paredes del vientre de Rukia forzaban a Byakuya a terminar pronto, así como Rukia; sentía el enorme miembro de Byakuya dentro de ella. Ambos rogaban con gemidos prolongados en la oscuridad la llegada de ese delicioso sabor, del tan buscado momento de máximo placer.

Pronto, sus súplicas surtieron efecto y en un corillo de voces; ambos terminaron agotados. Byakuya se apoyó con sus manos en el piso, por encima de Rukia para no hacerle daño con su propio peso.

Su Nii-sama se dejó caer a su lado, mientras sólo se escuchaban las agitadas peticiones de aire de sus pulmones. Ambos lograron dormirse, amaneciendo un par de horas después.

Nuevamente se colaban los primeros rayos de sol por las ventanas. Despertaron y no hablaron, solo se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos. Esas miradas obviaban que la luna y el sol se darían el lujo de verlos otra vez, ese mismo día; repitiendo el acto de esa noche.


End file.
